


That's Enough

by deanwritings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Dean, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwritings/pseuds/deanwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Dean x Reader</p><p>Warnings: Mild swearing, drinking </p><p>Summary: After a rather nasty fight between you and your boyfriend, Dean, he goes out to drink and you go after him to stop him.</p><p>Words: 913</p><p>Original Imagine: Imagine finding Dean at a bar after an argument; he's drinking a lot and you stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough

"Are you kidding me, Y/N?" Dean throws his hands up, yelling. "That thing could have taken you out and you don't even seem to care." His voice rings out through the bunker.

The three of you had just returned from a hunt, and you had taken the worse of the beatings. Sure, you hadn't been completely on your game, but a couple of stitches and bruises was nothing to get this upset about.

"Dean, I'm fine!" You yell back. You appreciate that he was worried about you, but there's a fine line between worrying and treating you like an incompetent child.  
"So the vamp got the jump on me. It's not that big a deal! You and Sam get hurt all the time! Will you calm down already?" You know you shouldn't be yelling, but with the lack of sleep after the hunt, you weren't in full control of your emotions.

"No, I will not calm down! Sure, this time it was some stitches and bruises, but what about next time, Y/N? I've lost enough people in my life and I don't need to lose you too!" His voice is sharp as it rings out with hurt and rage.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. This was always a sore spot for Dean. He was constantly worried that you or Sam were gonna wide up dead after a hunt. Granted, his fears were warranted, but he had to understand that you knew what you were doing, and injuries were a part of the job.

"Dean," You sigh. "I know you're worried, but you can't pick a fight every time I come back hurt. I'm always going to get hurt. It comes with the job. You know this." You say as softly as you can. This isn't the first time you've had this first, and at this point, you're tired of it.

Dean rubs a tired hand down his face. You can see the lines that crinkled his eyes, and the way his body sags in exhaustion. 

"Forget it," He sighs. You smile, ready to put this behind you. 

As you start for your bedroom, the sound of keys jingling catches your attention. As you turn around, Dean's jacket is back on, and his keys are hanging from his hand.

"I'm going out for a drink," he grumbles, not even looking at you over his shoulder. 

You think about stopping him, but know it will just start another fight.  
He disappears to the garage, and you make your way to your bed.

\--------

Four hours later, Dean still isn't back. You haven't been able to fall asleep since he left, and you've been watching the clock, just waiting for him to come home. 

"Screw this," You throw the covers off and get dressed. At this point, if Dean has been drinking this whole time, he's going to need a ride home, you rationalize with yourself. 

You figure he's at the dive bar closest to the bunker, about 15 minutes away, and your instincts are confirmed when you see Baby parked in the gravel parking lot. 

You get out of your car and make your way inside. It takes you a minute to spot the worn leather jacket at the bar, and you slowly make your way over to him.

His body is hunched over the bar, and his head is down, so he doesn't even see you as you take a seat next to him.

The bar in front of him is littered in turned over and fallen shot glasses. You count thirteen. In Dean's hand is another shot, still full. He looks like he's about to fall face-first into the whiskey.

Without a word, you reach over his arms to grab the glass from his fingers. 

For the first time, he looks up, his gaze following the direction of the disappearing shot, until they land on you.  
His gaze can barely hold your own, as the alcohol has completely taken over. Despite that, he looks broken. And not only broken, but completely and totally lost. Your heart aches as you stare at the man next to you.  
This isn't the first time you've found him drunk off his ass after a fight, and you know it won't be the last. You hate that he comes here, instead of talking to you. But that's Dean Winchester. And there's no changing him.  
"Dean, come on…let’s talk about this. You don’t have to keep doing this to yourself." You speak quietly.  
"I--I can't lose you, too, baby." He slurs as he leans himself into you.

You open your arms and let him fall into you. His head rests against your neck, and you feel him take in a big whiff.

"You're not going to, Dean." You run your fingers through his soft hair, knowing how much he loves that. "I know you're scared, but I can keep myself safe. And when I can't, you'll be there to help me." You feel him nod against your chest.

You place your hands under his chin and force him to look at you.

His green eyes shine into yours, and you pray that he remembers this in the morning. 

"You and I are going to be absolutely fine, Dean. We've got each other. No matter what. Got it?" You say sternly, hoping he'll believe it. 

"Got it," He nods drunkenly. 

You stand from the bar and wrap Dean's arm around your shoulder. 

"Let's go home."


End file.
